Cargo box inners (“cargo boxes”) typically define an open-topped bed for use in hauling cargo behind a passenger cabin of a truck. Accordingly, cargo boxes are also known as pickup boxes, truck boxes, pickup truck boxes, and truck bed boxes.
Traditional cargo boxes were comprised of up to forty (40) steel components, including panels with a thermoformed plastic liner. These steel components typically were welded together for defining a bed floor, two sidewalls, and a headboard.
Automotive manufacturers have developed a cargo box with a one-piece composite construction, which could be produced more quickly and at significantly lower costs than its steel counterpart. In addition, the composite box is substantially lightweight and has improved resistance to dents and corrosion.
Existing one-piece cargo boxes do not have mounting fixtures integrally formed therein. Also, the typical one-piece box includes a floor portion and two sidewall portions, which extend somewhat outboard from the floor portion. In this way, the cargo box can be removed from a mold after the box has been fabricated. Also, in this regard, the largest width of the cargo box typically is measured between the top ends of the opposing sidewall portions. In other words, the floor portion does not extend across as much of the available space between the outer sidewall fenders as the top ends of the sidewall portions. It is understood that a wider floor portion can increase the storage capacity of the vehicle.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a cargo box having a lightweight construction with enhanced storage capacity and low manufacturing costs.